


Our Family of Misfits

by MortalRemedy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: Six drabbles about Axton and Zer0's adventures around Pandora.





	

\----- First Revival -----

"So, do you work out or...?" 

Zer0 took a shuddering gasp of pain as the male’s fingers made quick work of mending his wounds. A question mark flashed in front of his visor, questioning Axtons' motives. Axton let out a short breathy laugh as he glanced up into the darkness of Zer0’s visor. 

"Just trying to make small talk bro. Trying to get to know the man I'll be fighting alongside as we take out Handsome Jack."

Zer0 looked away to take aim at one of the last bullymongs in the area. "That's not nessassary."

 

\----- Implied -----

"I'm not saying that you owe me, but I'm implying it."

Zer0 paused mid aim to glance up at the commando healing him, trying to register their meaning. 

"I am at a loss/ of what favor do I owe/ if not to heal you?" Zer0 pondered, moving away from Axton's touch once the other finished. He lowered his pistol as Axtons' saber took out the last bandit, watching as the commandos chest shook with laughter at his question.

"Joking, bro. But buying me a drink at Moxxie's bar would be a nice gift if you want to take me seriously."

 

\----- Little Lady-----

"There, all better Little Lady." Axton said, leaning back in his chair once he finished the final repairs on his turret. Zer0, lying on a nearby bed, glanced towards Axton.

"Why do you call it that?"

"What?" Axton asked as he glanced over towards Zer0s' top bunk.

"Lady, your turret./ It does not have a gender./ Why did you name it?"

"Because she's my little Lady! Don't tell me you've never named anything close to you before, man."

 

\----- Dukino -----

He slowly approached the small creature with caution and raised his sword. Zer0 was ready to attack at any moment, to kill-

"Dude, Zer0, hold up!" Axton shouted as he rushed over to the small skags’ aide. Cocking his head to the side, Zer0 watched as Axton cooed at the little pup.

"Your just a little sweetie now, aren't you?"

"Sweet?"

 

\----- New Addition ----- 

"There ya go, Dukino! Got yourself a nice big home all to yourself now!" 

Zer0 stood back, watching as Axton pampered the skag they saved in Lynchwood. 

"You be a good boy now, we'll come back and check up on you as soon as we get the chance." Axton promised before turning to walk over to his companion. He draped his arm around the assassins' shoulders as they made their way toward the caves exit. "We did a good thing today, bro."

Zer0 cocked his head to the side. "Did we?"

Axton chuckled, giving Zer0 a friendly shake before they stepped onto the elevator. He pressed the button and stepped back as the lift lurched, raising them out of the cave. 

"Of course! We saved that lil' guy from death. We just added another member to our little family."

".... Family?"

 

\----- Malfunction -----

"Thank you! I am now identical to a human in every way!" Mals' voice chirped out, causing Axton to chuckle. 

"Just like a human, Mal! You may even be a better one than me! What do you think, Zer0?"

The assassin looked up from his spot in the car. He had no idea why Axton persisted that they do petty side missions like these, they had a job to do.

"Sure, of course he is./ Right down to all of his faults./ A perfect human." He chose to go along with it though, it made Axton happy.

"There you go, Mal, right from the assassins’ mouth." He smiled, slapping Mal on the back. "You take care, kiddo, we’ll see you soon." 

Axton chuckled as they drove away, leaning back in the gunner seat. "First we become the fathers of a skag and now we just added an oversized robot child to the mix. I guess we really are becoming a family now, Zer0."

Zer0 remained quiet, ignoring the flutter in his chest as Axton laughed.

"You think Jack would mind if we moved into his Grandma's house after all this is over?"


End file.
